Vehicles include instrument panels to communicate information indicative of vehicle operation and performance to an operator. The instrument panel can include several gauges and dials that communicate vehicle conditions such as speed, engine rpm, temperature, oil pressure along with many other operational parameters. Some gauges and displays are mounted separate from the instrument panel. Displays that are not mounted within a vehicle dashboard may be exposed to direct sunlight that can reduce visibility to the driver. In vehicles with a convertible top, glare from sunlight can cause increased difficulties in viewing separately mounted displays.
Automotive original equipment suppliers continually strive to improve quality, reduce costs and maintain customer interest with new products and aesthetic design features.